katira_ark_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Katira Ark RP Wiki
Welcome to the Katira Ark RP Wiki Here at Katira Ark RP, we encourage roleplaying to the highest extent by ensuring a roleplaying environment that is friendly to all. Rulebook As with most communities, there is definitely a set of rules that dictate what is acceptable and what is not. Dating back to the earliest of civilizations, rules have been apart of human society for eons. Below you will find the set of rules that our community abides by, and consequences if those rules are broken. # Please choose an appropriate roleplaying name for your character, such as "Steve Jones". Names like "human" or "cutiepie92" are completely unacceptable. Upon discovery of a name that is not acceptable, an administrative team member will politely ask you to change your name. If, after the initial outreach, you have not changed your name - the admin will give you a warning to change it. If, at this point, the admin's request is ignored, then you will be kicked from the server. ALSO, tribe names must be an actual name - no "Tribe of ____" or "Blink-182". # Please make your character proportionate - creating a character that has two small arms, a maximum-sized torso and legs, and a small head is unacceptable and then an administrative team member will reach out. Same follow-ups as with the naming policy if the request is ignored. # On our cluster server, we have a wyvern limitation of one wyvern per player, and two wyverns per tribe. Our administrative team will do daily swipes of the map to ensure cooperation with this policy. In the event that you are found having more than two wyverns, you will be asked which one you want killed - if you are not online, the admin will pick the lowest level wyvern as the one they kill. IF you hatch an egg and it has more than one wyvern (such as a triplet) then you are requested to contact a member of our administrative team - after which you are given twenty four hours to do something with the excessive amount.' SPECIAL NOTE: Tribes have a choice of ONE giga, or two wyverns with an addition of two golems ONLY. So you could have two wyverns and two golems, or a giga and two golems. ' # Our administrative team is here to help you - as well as other community players. Strong disrespect of any community member outside of the game is subject to a ban. # Global chat is to be maintained as an in-character(IC) chat, thus so if any out-of-character chat is spewing on our global channel (unless admin approved), you will be politely asked by an administrative team member to move your OOC chat elsewhere. If the request is ignored, you are subject to a kick. # As a roleplaying server, we thrive for aesthetics - if you are caught building a wall out of dinosaur gates, you will be politely asked by an administrative team member to demolish and rebuild appropriately. If the request is ignored, then an administrative team member will demolish the wall for you and leave any gathered resources from it in a box for you to collect. If it happens again, you are subject to evaluation by our administrative team. # Raiding is ALLOWED on the server so long as it has a strong in-character purpose behind it. If you are playing the role of a mighty king, you may conquer the lands as you see fit as long as you maintain a strong roleplaying storyline behind it. If you are attacked by a tribe or person, and an admin is not on, you have the right to retaliate as you see fit. If you are caught raiding without a strong roleplaying purpose, you and all associated parties in the raiding attack are subject to a ban. Admin Policy Here at Katira Ark RP, we thrive to maintain a positive atmosphere that is not altered by influences of commands or abuse. Our administrative team is here to help you - in the event that you feel like you have been abused by admin, feel free to send a private message to Katiraark and it will be investigated in a very confidential manner. Also in the event that you suspect one of our administrative team members of inappropriately using an admin commands, we have an open door policy where you can view the admin logs yourself with the server owner. New Player Checklist So welcome to the server, new player! We are definitely proud to see you here. As a new player, though, there are a few SMALL things you must get done for us to make your transition into our server cluster smooth. # Read the rules, which we hope you've already done. # Add Katiraark on PSN. # Send Katiraark your character name. # Schedule a meet and greet with our administrative team so we could warmly welcome you to the server. Lore Please feel free to follow the links below to get up to date on Katira's lore. The Brothers of Creation Latest activity Category:Browse